


junpei tenmyouji is dead

by rexflame



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, death mentions and lots of them, my life has been ruined i wrote all this in one sitting after finishing ztd, zero time dilemma spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexflame/pseuds/rexflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i was naive and hopeful and lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	junpei tenmyouji is dead

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW ALRIGHT I HAVEN'T POSTED ANYTHING IN A WHILE!! this is, uh, really experimental. i have never written for ze before....but i hope you enjoy!

junpei tenmyouji is dead

  
  


he has to tell himself he’s not dead, or that he shouldn’t be, that he can enjoy this future - but isn’t it weird, survivor’s guilt, because you’re the one of you that survived 

 

akane’s voice is soft and it rings in his ears but somewhere there are a thousand other timelines where he can’t hear her voice anymore or she can’t hear his and he doesn’t really deserve this, to be the one alive

 

carlos’ voice is certain and sure and he’s happy, maria is smiles and sunshine and junpei can see their relation in their tenacity, and he wonders if carlos asks himself why he’s the version of himself that gets to see maria alive and happy and well again

 

he throws himself into the search because that’s a way to forget

 

akane says he looks tired, and he laughs, and carlos says he’s overworking himself, and he smiles, and isn’t it funny, he hasn’t really felt like laughing or smiling or making awful puns in a long while, not since that first game 

 

akane’s hand is small and warm in his grasp, and carlos’ hand is steady and strong, and when he’s with them he can believe he’s okay to be here

 

maria asks him if he loves carlos like he loves akane and he doesn’t know, doesn’t know if he can love someone in that same way, wonders if the junpeis he killed to be here could have and would have

 

some days he thinks he’s losing himself

 

carlos presses gentle kisses to his lips and akane squeezes his hands and tells him she wants him there, doesn’t want some other timeline’s junpei, wants this junpei she’s been through everything with, and carlos says he regrets it sometimes too, he regrets it a lot, but he still wouldn’t give this up, and junpei holds onto their words like a lifeline

 

they haven’t seen the others in person, not in a while, but they stay in touch, sean tells them that eric has been going to therapy, and he’s been taking care of him, and sigma and diana both have so much light in their voices, in their words, and phi too, even  _ her     _

 

akane is sudden when she says that she thinks she’d like to find a way for them to marry carlos too, and she speaks in that certain and matter of fact way that leaves them little room for denial, as if they’d ever want to

 

no one seems surprised, and sigma laughs and tells them it’s about time, and junpei thinks he’s happy, thinks he doesn’t need to shift back to some doomed timeline

 

junpei tenmyouji is alive

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
